Boredom
by MissSpazzalot
Summary: Nami is happily getting work done on her maps and everything is peaceful.  Too peaceful.  Luffy gets bored and only one person can help him.  LuNa


OP

Romance(LuNa)

Humor

One Shot

Takes Place anytime really

Boredom

It was an usually peaceful day among the Straw Hat pirates. Nami was in her room working on her world map. She was making terrific progress due to the lack of distractions.

There were no signs of a storm, so she didn't have to order the crew around to make sure the ship doesn't sink. The waves were nice and calm, so drawing the maps was much easier than normal. However the most pleasantly surprising thing was it was quiet out on the deck, Nami didn't even have to hit anyone!

The orange haired girl smiled to herself. She was getting a large step closer to her dream. Only two more maps and she would be completely up-to-date with every island that she had-

**BAM!**

"Na~mi!"

Of course. She must have been getting _way_ too much work done so the gods decided to send the most distracting, annoying, and loud member of the Straw Hat crew to stop her. The captain stood at her door with a bored expression on his face. Nami decided to ignore him.

"Everyone is _busy_ today and won't play with me. No one wants to have fun!" Luffy complained. Nami kept ignoring him and continued working on her maps.

She almost messed up when she felt a large weight plop on her back. Luffy draped his arms over Nami's shoulders and was resting his head on top of her own. The navigator's eye twitched and turned slightly red at the closeness.

"Na~ha~ha~ha~mi," the childish teen whined, "I'm bor~~~red."

"Luffy, get off!"

"But no one wants to do anything."

Nami tried to swallow her anger, at least his arms didn't knock over the ink.

"What's Usopp doing?" She tried.

"He's inventing some new sling shot bullet."

"Go ask him what it does," Nami suggested.

"I already did, it's a mystery bullet."

Nami rolled her eyes. Could Luffy really not think of anyone else to bother right now? "Luffy why don't you go sit on the deck?"

"I have been, I got bored. Nami! Make the boredom stop!"

"And how do you expect me to do that?" The girl growled out. Luffy made a humming sound that indicating he was thinking. Nami felt her eyebrow twitch again.

"I don't know, you usually make me not bored."

"Really, and why is that?"

"Hmmmmm, dunno."

"Luffy I'm trying to work here, do you mind?" Nami said. All she wanted was to make her maps. Was that really too much to ask for? Nami heard Luffy snort above her. He stood up straight and pulled Nami up from out of her chair.

"You've been working enough! I order you to stop!"

"No, now get out!" Nami had enough, she now found it an appropriate time to resort to physical methods. She almost succeeded in pushing him out of her room, however Luffy managed to grab the sides of her door.

"Na~mi!

"Stop whining! I want to get back to work!" Nami said as she pushed Luffy, who refused to leave her room. With a final shove Nami managed to push Luffy out of her door way. She quickly shut and locked the door as soon as the captain was out.

Nami sighed and sat back at her desk.

"Nami!" Luffy called through the door while slamming his fist on it. He just refused to give up. The map-maker ignored the pounding of her door.

"Gomu gomu no-"

Nami's eyes widened. "He wouldn't."

"Pistol!"

Nami's jaw dropped as her door shattered from a certain rubber fist. The boy in the straw hat came back into the room.

"Luffy you idiot!" Nami yelled angrily as she punched him in the head. A bump started to swell on his head. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" She seethed.

"I'm bored," was his reply. That was it. _That_ was why he broke her door and refused to allow her to get any more work done. _He was bored._ Nami shook her head angrily and turned to go back to her desk.

She didn't walk two steps before she felt Luffy ram into her from behind. "What are you-?" Rubber arms stretched around both Nami's and Luffy's torso, affectively pinning Nami's arms to her sides and stopping her from moving.

"Shi shi shi, now you can't work anymore!" Luffy chuckled, he was a very successful anchor

"Let. Me. Go!" Nami said.

"No!"

After a few moments of futile struggling Nami finally gave up. She huffed in defeat.

"Hey, Nami."

"WHAT?"

"You smell nice."

The statement made the navigator turn red. Nami turned to look at the head that was on her shoulder. Luffy had his eyes closed to fully enjoy the tangerine scent Nami gave off.

"I-idiot." Nami really couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Shi shi shi," Nami heard Luffy snicker, "Nami your face is so red." The navigator felt her face heat up _even more_ due to that comment. "Shi shi shi, see Nami? I told you that you always make me not bored!"

Nami huffed, the only way to cure his boredom way to torture her? Okay, maybe _torture_ was an exaggeration. It's not like she was unhappy-

Wait stop. No. There was no way, NO. WAY. Nami was enjoying the tight embrace her captain had locked her in. Or the complement he gave her.

Nope, impossible.

Well, maybe just a little-OH GOD MAKE THE BAD THOUGHTS STOP.

"Lu-Luffy, let go."

"Only if you come play with me!" 

"_Why is my captain so child-ish?"_ Nami rolled her eyes. "Fine," she mumbled.

"Really?" Luffy's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He grinned his wide, toothy grin as his arms retracted to their normal length. Much to Nami's disappoint-NOTHING. Much to Nami's nothing.

The hyper-active 17-year-old grabbed Nami's hand and dragged her out to the deck.

"Okay, what are we playing Luffy?" Nami asked with _oh_ _so much_ enthusiasm. That's when Nami realized Luffy had already let go of her hand and was counting out loud with his eyes covered and his front facing the mast.

"Hide-and-seek?" Nami guessed. She shrugged and headed for the best hiding spot, which of course was her tangerine grove. The orange haired girl sat under one of her precious trees and waited.

"Fifty!" She heard Luffy call out excitedly. She should have snuck a map out with her when Luffy dragged her out of her work room. According to Nami's calculations it would take a while before he figured out where she was.

Which is why she was so surprised when a rubber arm shot into the tangerine grove and circled around her waist. She even let out a little "Eek!" when Luffy tugged her out of the safety of her grove and pulled her back to him. Of course Luffy, as always, didn't count in the factor of the elasticity of his arm. Because of that, Nami crashed into him.

The impact of Nami's body knocked Luffy to the ground. He now sat with Nami's back to his chest and Nami sitting in between his legs. He didn't unwrap his arm from around her waist, either.

Luffy laughed. "Found you," he said in her ear. Which of course, made her turn red. Nami turned her head in hopes that Luffy wouldn't notice. "Ah! You're red again!"

Damn.

Nami pouted, and in return Luffy chuckled more. "I win!" He announced proudly. He set his chin on Nami's shoulder in victory, grinning from ear to ear.

It was impossible to not smile. Nami couldn't help the curve of her lips. Luffy's smile was like a virus, if he smiled, someone else was bound to smile sometime soon.

"So, captain," she said. "How did you find me so fast?" She admitted the tangerine grove was fairly obvious, but it was not that small of a grove. How did Luffy know _exactly_ where she was?

"That's 'cause I know you Nami," he stated, as if talking about the most obvious thing in the world. "That's your favorite tree."

Nami blinked in shock, her favorite? She didn't realize she had a favorite.

"Oh."

Luffy chuckled more. Apparently he enjoyed the shocked expression on her face. He jumped up, pulling Nami to her feet.

"You always take care of that one the most, that's why it's so big," Luffy explained further. Nami looked at said tree; it was indeed the biggest one in the grove. "Oh! Oh! Let's pick tangerines!" The boy hopped up and down in excitement and darted off to the trees.

"Hold it Luffy! Don't touch Bellemere-san's trees!" Nami called out irritably. Luffy ignored her and ran into the grove. "Oi!" Nami gave chase, not noticing that's exactly what the rubber man wanted her to do. "Don't touch anything or I'll kick your rubber butt!" the orange haired girl growled. She heard Luffy chuckle to her right. "Aha!" Luffy was tackled to the ground and hit on the head, still laughing, for some reason. Nami rolled her eyes than sat under her precious trees.

"Ne, Nami, let's eat some!" He said, obviously referring to the tangerines.

"Absolutely not!" Nami said back. Luffy pouted and made his puppy-dog face. Really now, who could resist that face? Not Nami. "F-fine. ONE."

"Alright!" Nami sighed and smiled as Luffy inspected the trees looking for the biggest tangerine.

A minute later he was back, with a big, orange, tangerine in his hand. His face lit up a bit when he saw his navigator. He jogged over to her and sat down next to her. She watched him trying to peel the tangerine, it was quite amusing. His tongue was stuck out in concentration and his eyes were narrowed. Nami giggled a bit.

Finally peeling the citrus Luffy triumphantly stuck a wedge in his mouth, even though he could easily eat the whole thing in one bite. Maybe he had realized Nami would only allow him one and wanted to savor it.

"Here." Luffy's voice knocked Nami out of a daze she didn't know she was in. There was a tangerine wedge in front of her face. Putting one and one together she bit the wedge, allowing the captain to feed her.

"_What a couple-ish thing to do."_ Nami fought back a blush at the involuntary thought.

The two finished off the tangerine and sat in the grove. They talked for a while, and Luffy even convinced Nami to allow him one more tangerine, because "he only had half". Like the first tangerine, Luffy fed Nami half. He chuckled at her red-ish face, making it more red.

Yes, Luffy was never bored when his navigator was with him.

End

And there we go! A nice fluffy LuNa one shot! Ah, I'm actually quite fond of this one shot, I enjoyed writing it a lot more than I thought I would. It's only four pages long but it has pretty much everything I like about this pairing in it, Luffy being clingy and whiney, Nami in denial, and Luffy surprising Nami with his knowledge about her. Cause we all know that even though Luffy isn't book smart, he's really good at understanding people. Most of the time. ;)


End file.
